Best Medicine: Part 3
by WichitaRed
Summary: A view of life at the Home...but from outside who you would expect to be telling it.


Best Medicine: Part THREE

Alias Smith & Jones Story

* * *

My name is Jane Rowse. I came to the West, to be join the staff at the Valparaiso School for Waywards. My hopes were the endeavor would bring richness to my life as I fulfilled my Christian duty to assist those less fortunate. Most of the children who disembark here from the orphan trains are street urchins rescued from slums. The arrive joyful to have a roof over their head, a warm bed, hot food and the hope of a family or apprenticeship, which will allow them to thrive in a world they have thought was only out to beat them down.

Weston, Missouri has proven to be unlike any place I have ever known . . . So wild, so rugged, and yet every bit as bustling with enterprise as my native home of Philadelphia. The children, which have passed through these doors, have filled my life with excitement, some tragedy, and memories I shall treasure all my days. However, it is Hannibal Heyes and Jedediah Curry who I hold the closest.

They were the first, of what would later be many, to arrive who were actually born out here in the West. _But_, they were the first. The letter their teacher had sent ahead announcing them, well I had never read anything so terrible. Of course, that was before the Civil War had begun, before blood saturated the soil of America drowning soldiers and innocents alike in its wake.

But as I was saying, they were the _first. _I suppose it is why I requested to be present when Mister Milton welcomed them. His robust form, blocked my initial glimpse of them, nevertheless, I recall hearing them jump to their feet respectfully. Edging to the side of my employer, I saw a dark-haired lad with one arm wrapped around a child I thought to be eight or nine years old.

"Sir, I am Hannibal Heyes and this is my cousin Jedediah Curry." He said, offering his hand to Milton. "I am told your home has space for the pair of us." And, upon releasing Milton's hand, the most amazing point within this introduction happened. Hannibal Heyes smiled. Sounds absurd does it not? Yet until his smile emerged, I had seen only a boy of maybe ten or eleven trying valiantly to look much older. But when he smiled, he completely changed and I recall thinking, 'Oh my, but will he not be dangerous, when he grows into that smile.'

I do not believe it affected Milton in the least as he had seen many smiling children before him through the years. As I said, they were generally quite happy to be here.

Tucking his thumbs in his vest pockets, Milton cleared his throat, "Yes we do, and I have set aside beds for the pair of you. If all goes well I will place you each with new families and your stay here will be short."

This is why I had come, I knew it the moment I saw their reaction. This was the same speech, Milton used for all the arrivals yet somehow, in my gut, I knew it would be different when these boys heard it. And, I was right . . . For they stepped back, drawing closer together.

"In fact, Curry being so young, I should have him placed in a jiffy and if lucky, I might find a place for you, Hannibal at a farm or maybe with one of the industries here about."

As he said this last part, Milton rubbed his hands together just as I had often seen him do. And, for the first time, it came to me how avarice the motion looked especially as gloated over the boys as if appraising them like horses for sell.

I felt a hard lump begin to burn in my stomach even as Hannibal pushed the younger child behind him protectively. His dark eyes, searching for what I was sure was a way to escape. I knew in that very second, if I did not do something he would bolt. Pushing in front of Milton, I extended my own hand to them, "Hello Bubs, I am Miss Rowse. It is not, as all bad as that. Come I will help you settle in and I bet your hungry." As I said this, Jed peeked from around his cousin. "You are. Aren't you? Well then, we should go see what Ida has left from supper." For almost too long, he stared at my offered hand and just when I thought he would not, Jed took hold looking up at me with a gap-toothed smile. Feeling I had hurdled, a huge obstacle, I looked to Hannibal, he only nodded stiffly but politely followed Jed and I for the room. It seems I can see those tense minutes in Milton's office clearer than any of my other memories.

Today I am packing my room. I have spent most of decade here at Valparaiso. In its own way, it has become my home. Nevertheless, my dear brother Leonard was grievously wounded at the Battle of Nashville; I must return to Philadelphia. Leonard will need me.

Yet somehow, those Kansas cousins squeezed their way into my heart as no other child here ever managed. I am not saying I am hard-hearted. I have lots of glorious recollections of the children who have passed through here, it is just Heyes and Jed . . . well I connected with them on some level. Now, packing to return East, I almost feel as if I am leaving a part of my family here.

Making one more circuit of my room, I stoop to look under the bed and then dresser assuring myself I have left nothing behind. 'Left nothing behind . . . Hmpf. Only the life I have built, my independence, the children . . . and of course Heyes and Jed.' Thinking on this I frown, slamming the lid of my traveling trunk with more force than it deserves. Then I clearly hear the hollow ring of the lid's boom echoed outside.

Going to my room's single window, I push up the sash, taking a seat on its wide ledge. Below, by the barn is Valparaiso's groundskeeper Lewis, he is teaching target practice to a group of boys. My boys are with them. 'I have got to stop thinking of them that way. . .'

Heyes and Jed are superior shots, thanks to Lewis tutelage. He is adamant every boy should know how to defend himself. Back East, I would have thought his notions silly yet living out here, I have come to fully appreciate his point-of-view. Jed has taken to practicing a fast draw, I am not sure why but from what I am told, he is fast a rattler and twice as dangerous.

I feel a tear slip down my check; I have been a coward for I have not told them I am leaving. I worry for them. I know they will never be placed in a family . . . not if Heyes has anything to say about it. So I worry. I worry if they will be safe here with me gone. I know it is arrogant of me. But never have I seen two people lock horns as Milton and Heyes do and I would run out of fingers counting the times I have come to the cousins of their rescues over the years. At least, I know Lewis and Ida will watch over them. 'Yes they will.' I smile, leaning my cheek against the window frame, letting my mind drift back to the day Lewis became their friend.

It was their second day here. I had left them in Ida's kitchen line where she was serving up the evening meal. I had gone to fetch a novel from my room and coming down the stairs, I heard the most appalling clamor arising from below. I could not imagine what was happening as I raced toward the noise. And what did I find? Hannibal Heyes and Jubal Ewell sparring as the others cheered them on. Now, Jubal left us shortly after _that_ fight to join a riverboat crew on the Missouri and I remember too why the captain chose him. Jubal was already huge for his age. Towering over and consequently bullying over every child at Valparaiso. Nonetheless, here was Heyes, acting as David against his own Goliath, and holding his own rather well. I knew the fight must be stopped however before I could wade into the boys; Ida was there armed with a large wooden spoon. She swung her spoon like a cavalier would his sword, flinging both children and mashed potatoes all about the room.

As she worked her way to the combatants, each child she passed felt the sting of the spoon and her ire at having her kitchen treated like a saloon at midnight. Myself, I was praying Ida would not tarry over the others as she made her way across the room, for Jubal had discovered how to take advantage of the length of his arms. He had pinned Hannibal to a wall with one meaty hand as was duly pummeling him with the other. I knew despite Hannibal's tenacity. This was one fight he was going to lose, unless someone intervened. Lucky for him, Ida intended to do just that. I also believe to this day that Jubal had no idea what was headed his way when Ida laid into him with that wooden spoon. I am unsure what surprised him more the force of her blows or the force of her language. I had heard a rough word slip from Ida here and there but on that day, I found out, she could easily cuss down a mule train driver, once she was worked up into a righteous rage, that is.

When she struck him, Jubal hollered loud enough to be heard over the ruckus and throwing is hands over his head, ducked, scurrying from Ida's insistent blows. Yet, even as Hannibal slid down the wall—Ida wacked him a good one too before he had the where with all to try to escape. But, rather than run away. He stood up, looked Ida right in the eye, and flashed her one of his disarming smiles. That is exactly what it did, too. It actually froze Ida in mid-swing and with a loud; "humph" she turned from Hannibal to smote the fleeing Jubal once more, advising both in no friendly terms to get out of her kitchen.

I could not help laughing at both of them as they slid past me for there is nothing like having your show of manliness and courage demeaned by a mashed potato spoon. Still and all, the sound I remember most, over all the chatter and noise was Lewis laughing. That man adores anything full of spit and vinegar; it is why I figure, he loves Ida so. In only a few minutes, Hannibal had fully shown Lewis he was stock full of this combination.

Of course on a more somber note, the fight landed Heyes and Jubal in Milton's office for disciplinary action. I was never made me privy to what happened behind those closed doors, but I can still vividly recall the chill that passed through me when Heyes emerged, silently striding by.

It was only much later, I found out the whole fight was over Heyes' Father's pocket watch. In the end, Milton placed it in his personal safe to prevent further brawling. 'Well I've come full circle . . . back to the way Milton and Heyes butt heads. What will become of him?' Looking about, I realize I have sat here longer than I believed, never even noticing when the gunfire had ceased or even that the sun was beginning its downward journey.

"Are you all packed and ready?"

"Heyes, how did you know I was leaving?"

In reply, he only raises his eyebrows as if to say that is his secret to keep.

With a deep sigh, I stand, stretching the stiffness from my bones. He has his head tilted and I can tell he has been studying me.

"Don't worry he won't get the best of us." He states as if he can read my mind and then flashes that bedeviled smile.

"Quit trying to fluster me."

"Yeah, Heyes quit flustering Ms. Rowse."

"Oh, thank goodness Jed. You have come to my rescue, again."

Pushing past his cousin, Jed stands before me grinning.

"I knew chivalry still existed." Gathering my handbag and shawl I purposely look to Heyes, so I can see the full impact of using his first name, which in the past year has become a sore spot to him, "Honestly Hannibal, I do not understand why you enjoy flustering me so much, anyways."

He barely cringes. But he also does not correct me as has become his tradition when his Christian name is used. "Just practicing Ms. Rowse."

"Well, practice on Ida."

"I do."

"Oh –Oh you are incorrigible."

He grins once more, bucking my traveling trunk up onto his shoulder.

"Ms. Rowse?" Jed bows slightly, offering his arm. Smiling at his gallantry, I take it allowing him to escort me to the front porch where my coach should be waiting by now. The stairs seem darker this evening than I remember and I realize it is because I am weeping and Jed is pushing a kerchief into my hand.

"Really Ms. Rowse we will both get by . . . how would you say it?"

I look at him expectantly.

"Admirably." He says with one of his wide smiles to let me know he means it.

And, before I want it to end, our walk is over and I see that Milton is standing on the front lawn awaiting my arrival. He scowls at my two companions which does very little to set my earlier thoughts at ease. "Ms. Rowse you will be missed here."

"Why thank you Mister Milton. I too will miss Valparaiso."

He nods, stiffly handing me my final pay and briskly walks back up into the home. I have always felt he was a man of little compassion. Alas, he is no longer my worry . . . in a few days my full worry will be for Leonard.

The driver has opened the coach door and is waiting expectantly as my trunk has already been stowed up top. 'Well, Jane old girl this is it, be brave.' I look once at my feet; take a deep breath, "I wish I had final words of farewell. However, I simply cannot think of any."

"Ms. Rowse I feel the same way. So I'll say have a safe trip." Jed leans forward, giving me a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. "I will miss you."

"Oh Jed." I hug him again, kissing him too on the cheek. "I will miss you terribly." Turning I see Heyes standing looking out over the yard and although I feel closer to Jed, it has always been Heyes who I had to battle with Milton over. Who I had to gain trust and who stirs my concern most often. I realize I will in fact miss him the most.

"Ms. Rowse you have been the best medicine for the both of us . . . I hope you facilitate your brother half as much." Looking about and seeing only his cousin and the driver, Heyes blushes and stretches across the gap between us and before I know it, he kisses me straight on the lips. He jumps back after the briefest contact but I can tell he is very proud of himself. I actually feel breathless with surprise. "Like I have said too many times you are truly _incorrigible_!"

Leaning from the coach's window, I call, "Good life to the both of you". I then wave at them until the hill blocks them from sight. Yet, I will carry their final image in my mind, of how they had changed from the pallid, scared children to the strong, proud boys standing on the brink of manhood waving me farewell.


End file.
